Sweet Roses
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Nikki and Christine have both had their fair share of bitter roses. When Christine needs help, will she find someone there to help? And will that person get the help she requires from Christine? Perhaps they've found their sweet rose?
1. Chapter 1

_I've had a couple of ideas for Nikki/Christine fics and have come up with a suitable way to join them into one long fic. This chapter isn't particularly interesting but it sort of sets the scene. I'll try and update as often as I can, hopefully regularly. Please read and review if you're interested in reading more. I may change the title if I think of something better also! :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part One

Nikki raked her elongated, slender fingers through her thick, chestnut-coloured hair for what must have been the one hundredth time that day, a hasty sigh of exasperation escaping her faintly glossed lips. This job was stressful. Really demanding and strained pressure. She had been propelled into the position of temporary acting head with only a stutter of a stumbled sentence because Christine had been suspended, pending investigation, whilst an incident of drink-driving was scrutinised by the police and the LEA explored into a lack of professionalism following her ruthless choices to arrive at work wasted and proceed to consume more alcohol on premises. And that was three weeks ago, approaching a month.

Head teacher was never a role she intended to grasp. She was a fantastic, well respected teacher, and deputy head. But the leadership position - she had the perfect skills and authority required - was something she never aspired to for fill. Perhaps it was due to being unable to trust her own judgement and instincts; she wasn't sure.

She clicked her pen repeatedly, retracting the ball point in and out for a while as she pondered over her thoughts in a daze and allowed the expensive, quality, leather chair to absorb her shattered body. She was surprised - or perchance disappointed - that Christine hadn't ventured into the school to observe what was happening or to salvage anything that could aid her in retaining her career. She hadn't even received a phone call to check how everything was at her cherished school, or to clarify any principles or queries that the senior management team were confronted with. Extra stress was something unnecessary that she currently abstain. She had enough to deal with since Vix had ended their relationship subsequently to discovering her drunken one-night stand with Hector. Remaining calm and collected, ensuring that her durable barrier stayed was difficult enough without an added quantity of pressure attempting to break her as well.

She then tossed the pen carelessly onto the wooden desk and scraped her fingers through her bobbed hair, diverting her gaze to the clock positioned on the purple wall; 5:13. The brunette was jaded from the tedious hours that accompanied the role of acting head teacher, concluding that she was never going to complete anymore of the mountain of paperwork towering on the desk with her current frame of mine, and elected to depart the school.

Nikki slammed the door shut and closed her eyes momentarily as she rested her head on the headrest and inhaled a deep breath before twisting the key in the ignition and igniting her vehicle's engine to life. She pressed her foot on the accelerator, reversing her car out of the park she had abandoned it in that morning, and swiftly transferred up the gears as she sped through the narrow streets of Greenock.

Instead of driving home, like she had originally anticipated, Nikki chose to visit Christine at her home. Since she was clueless to the entire situation with Christine and had been unable to attain any information regarding whether the blonde would be reinstated at headmistress or whether a new applicant would obtain the job, she hoped Christine would have some answers. She rolled into the blonde's driveway, and the subtle roar of the engine simmered down, regaining the tranquility the brunette desired.

She basked the serene atmosphere for a couple of minutes. So peaceful and to a certain degree soothing after the hectic day she had encountered. Nikki emerged from her vehicle and paced to the front door, her trademark ankle boots crunching against the lose gravel and stones.

The brunette tapped on the front door. No reply. She knocked again, nearly positive that Christine was in because her vehicle was parked in the drive, and there was nowhere of interest to walk. Once more there was no response. It was out of character for Christine, just like some other things had been over the last few weeks, and Nikki had noted them. She stooped down so that her cornflower blue eyes were level with the letterbox. Extending her toned arms, she flipped the letterbox open with her hands and peered in. Her orbs observed the post that scattered the floor, obviously having not been collected in a while, then scanning a further distance. She spotted Christine slouched against the wall parallel to the staircase.

Her instincts of concern for the blonde's welfare were instantly prominent, although she was yet to know for sure whether she was simply sleeping in an abnormal location, or whether something more serious and health related was wrong. She allowed the letterbox to spring shut as she rose to her usual height and placed her trembling hand on the door handle as she feared the worst. The door handle was crafted from metal that had been coated with a substance to prevent rusting, it was cold, a complete contrast to her clammy palm. However she barely noticed. She pushed the handle down, relieved when the door opened and permitted her entry.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Some of it may not make much sense at the moment or seem random but this update was supposed to contain a lot more than it does but it would have been way too long! Will try and ipdate soon, would love to know what you think. :-)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 2

It suffocated her intensely as she exposed the interior behind the barrier the front door created, sending her hurtling in reverse hastily, halting on the gravel driveway. Nikki raised her hand to conceal her mouth as she coughed and spluttered bluntly, inhaling gasps of the pollutant-free, salty air to disperse her lungs from any trace of the toxins she had breathed in. The foul aroma that tainted the house with a vengeance was simply unbearable. Consumed and intoxicated. An odour generated by an immense quantity of cheap and nasty alcohols and the relentless indoor smoking of equally inexpensive cigarettes. The unpleasant stench had nowhere to escape, confined to the walls and windows of the house with no other option but to diffuse and contaminate the atmosphere harshly. It made Nikki's stomach churn dramatically. She wanted to wrench.

Recovering from the coughing that devoured her momentarily, Nikki swiftly composed herself and instantly diverted her attention back to her current main concern; Christine. Christine was still slumped against the painted wall, huddled up. So transitorily she was the brunette's priority.

Nikki strided back to the front door, preparing herself for whatever she had to transact with. And the appalling smell. She sucked in one last breathe of uninfected air, absorbing the full extent of oxygen available and then entered.

She cautiously stepped over the ton of post that adorned the tiled floor, cognisant that if she wasn't vigilant she could effortlessly slip. She choked marginally on the pungent scent, but compelled herself to concentrate on Christine. Reaching the blonde safely, she promptly descended to the blonde's level, and primary instincts informed her to check for a pulse. Christine's wrist was frosty. Icily cold. The brunette only became conscious of this information subsequently to clasping her own hand around her wrist firmly as she confirmed a pulse. A faint pulse. But it was enough.

The bitter reek of liqueur and stale cigarette smoke was prominent on Christine. Nikki concluded that her first aid knowledge wouldn't be required; Christine was heavily intoxicated with alcohol. Wasted. She was just sleeping off the influences, and the only lasting effect that would greet her would be a self-inflicted headache.

Nikki regained her equilibrium and lifted Christine into her arms and proceeded to carry her into her cluttered lounge where she then positioned her on the fabric sofa and grasped the blanket from the floor and placed it over the blonde. At least when she woke, she would be additionally more comfortable than her previous location where she appeared to have just fallen, legs buckling beneath her and lacking sufficient energy to manoeuvre herself. The younger female's army training and love for the gym still remained, shifting Christine was nothing. The headmistress's orbs stayed tightly shut, not even a flutter of concern for what was happening.

Satisfied that the older woman was restful and comfy, Nikki finally observed her surroundings in detail. The uncomplicated chore of reaching the sofa had been treacherous; a risky maze of empty, glass bottles, half full bottles of beverages, paperwork, dirty dishes and cutlery, clothes and rubbish along with several other hazards.

It was evident that Christine had a problem. She needed help. Nikki treaded alertly, desiring to walk into the kitchen in hope of discovering a notepad and pen, but the piercing crack of glass shattering into millions of tiny shards made her pause. She was relieved when she witnessed Christine still basked in deep sleep, muttering beneath her breath as she dodged the other threats presented on the carpeted floor. Her shoes had acted as a shield; if she had stood on the glass bottle bare footed, it would have been nasty.

She paced into the kitchen, conditions didn't improve. The entire house was a peril. The total surface of the graphite worktops were disguised with alignments of vacant, crystal bottles. A combination of dominantly economy vodkas and wines. Nikki could never imagine devouring that volume of booze in a few years, although it did take her a month to consume one bottle of decent wine. It stunned her, yet at the same time generated more apprehension. She was vaguely aware of Christine's past - that she had previously had an issue with alcohol - but she assumed that this problem had either never properly vanished, or it had reoccurred. A relapse perhaps.

It was noticeable that Christine tumbled under the alcoholic catergory. Nikki's original intentions had been too leave Christine a note, requesting that she got in contact. But a note just wasn't going to be adequate. Christine probably wouldn't even perceive it. Too drunk to have a decent vision. Too drunk to engage her brain. The note would just end up being used as a make shift coaster. The brunette loathed the situation; she had to do something. If she didn't act now, everything would decrease considerably worse. Feasibly with fatal consequences. She couldn't allow that, she'd never forgive herself if she could have prevented it.

Nikki sauntered back into the lounge, a gait of rigid authority. She had to be sensitive to the state, but a sense of stability was required; if she was too soft then she could easily be considered a push over. She knelt by the sofa, after removing any potentially injuring hazards and attempted to wake the blonde by shaking her firmly. Christine roused from her uneasy slumber, limbs extending in various directions as she stretched clumsily, still heavily intoxicated. She pursued her latest natural, however recent, action and rolled onto her side and pressed her lips against Nikki's, scarcely with it and disorientated.

The brunette instantly pulled away, bemused and horrified. "Christine...it's Nikki..." She didn't receive a sensible reply, Christine was still unquestionably liquored up, giggling and slurring mumbled sentences that were inaudible, even after hours of sleep. The only thing she did understand was her garbling "I love you".

Nikki sighed, Christine was obviously not going to sober up to any extent for a while, and even when she did, she would likely hit the bottle straight away. Her current choices were currently limited, she needed the blonde to sober up and come to her senses. She carried the older woman up the stairs and into the bathroom - an undemanding task as she just giggled tipsily - and sat her in the bath, propping her against the side. The few times she had stupidly chosen to get drunk during her army days just resulted in her obtaining this treatment to sober her up. It had always worked, so she hoped it would have the same effect on Christine.

She pressed the power switch on the shower, observing as a powerful gush of water flooded through the shower head and fountained over the blonde who jumped at the initial shock, then scrabbled frantically as the pure water's temperature descended rapidly as Nikki twisted the temperature dial. As a lost resort, in hope to escape the icy water, Christine clutched Nikki's blouse in attempt to regain her footing, "Christine...what the hell are you doing?" She muttered, but it only ended in the brunette cursing as she was pulled her beneath the intense flow of bitter water.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing:) once again, this update was supposed to contain a lot more than it actually does but it would be too long, so this seemed like the most convenient place to pause. Hope you like it. I'll update as soon as possible, my exams have finished so I should have more time to write but The Thin Line is pretty addictive. The little part in italics is in Christine's mind, I was asked to sort of include it so I've tried:-) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 3

Nikki groaned in frustration as she finally liberated herself from Christine's grasp, the chill from the icy water trembling her entire body. She tussled momentarily until she was able to locate the linoleum flooring, planting her feet stably on the surface and salvaging her posture. She pushed her soaking, chocolate coloured hair from her face, allowing it to drip down her equally drenched shirt. The material of her blouse had converted from being opaque to translucent, although that only became apparent to her as she captured a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_'I somehow acquire the energy to switch the shower off, vanishing the instant surge of arctic water. I don't really know how, but I did. I wiped my eyes free of water, congregating any dynamism I can locate and compelling myself to gaze up and emphasise on the intruder I am yet to identify. I realised I wasn't alone a while ago, but I was too intoxicated to focus and now my vision is only just returning, blurred from water droplets. The only thing I'm certain of is that she's female; I clarifying hearing her voice._

_Tilting my head up, I observe the woman and distinguish it's Nikki. What was she doing in my house? My orbs briefly scan around the room before diverting back to Nikki. One of a selection of her duck egg blue blouses leaked with water, the textile that fitted her comfortably, allowing her decent movement was now fused to her skin, and transparent. Now that the cotton fabric was stuck to her body, I was able to see her perfectly toned body that she had evidently worked hard to maintain, and her purple, lacy bra._

_For the first time, I considered my interests to be altering. No. I shook my head and attempted to deflect my watch. It was hopeless, I found myself instantaneously staring at her again. Like eyeing her up, discreetly of course. No. I'm just convincing myself. Or am I? Who wouldn't adorn a female like her? Any imperfections just made her individual and delightfully attractive. I repeatedly shook my head, constraining myself not to think like that. But it's very difficult.'_

"Sorry," Christine murmured, her shivers equivalently as violent as the brunette's. Her shuddering hand caressed her temple; a splinting pulsation to her head had abruptly formed an appearance. Her orbs, which lacked the usual radiant glow, perceived Nikki as she clenched one of the soft towels from the towel rail and draped it around her own shoulders, and then obtained another bath sheet in her grasp for Christine.

The brunette rotated on the spot and focused on the blonde who shuddered pugnaciously. She was conscious and sober though, exactly what Nikki wanted to transpire. She padded the concise distance between them and assisted Christine to her feet, then wrapping the second towel around her and rubbing her back in order to generate a little heat to help warm her. "Come on, you need to get dry and warm. Then we'll talk." Her tone wasn't particularly emotive, nor harsh and hostile. It was a subdued instruction that the blonde complied to without objection.

Nikki swiftly changed into the tracksuit bottoms and jumper that Christine provided her. The clothes didn't, suspending loosely over her smaller frame, but at least they were dry. She towel dried her hair, tucking it behind her ears and proceeded to discard her sodden clothes in her vehicle. Awaiting for the blonde to appear downstairs, the younger female flicked the kettle on and collected two sterile mugs, depositing a spoonful of brown, coffee granules and a precise amount of sugar into each cup before adding the roasting water, milk and stirring efficiently.

She ambled into the lounge, vigilant to the perils, after hearing Christine walk down the stairs, assuming an educated guess to the room the elder woman had entered. Perching on the same sofa as the blonde, she handed her her coffee and was vigilant to maintain a suitable space between the pair. She was bizarrely conscious subsequently to Christine surprising her with the drunk kiss. Of course it intended nothing, it was just an unaccounted act generated from intoxication. But was it? A faint sense nudged her to reconsider her dismissive behaviour. Or perhaps she was being shallow. She didn't know. It was just so out of character for Christine.

Christine was ashamed and humiliated at the concept of Nikki witnessing her house - and indeed herself - in such an awful, cluttered state. She tapped her fingertips against the china mug in a rhythmical pattern, a sign of her anxiety and nerves. She relished the silent atmosphere transitorily, saying nothing but thank you when accepting the brew to which Nikki nodded in acknowledgement, until she figured out what she wanted to say. "Nikki, why are you here?" She inquired, craving a shot of vodka to relax her tension in the uneasy situation currently defined.

Nikki pressed her lips together vaguely, exhaling a sigh. She comprehended this question would be approaching, "I don't know if you're aware, but I'm currently acting head...I've not heard anything regarding you and your headship from the LEA. I don't really have a clue what's going on, how long I'm instated as acting head...I thought maybe you'd be able to inform me." She shrugged, "There's some incomplete paperwork too that needs finishing and I guess I'm clueless in what direction to take it." She admitted, "I tried phoning you, texting but received no reply so decided to come see you. When I got here, I found you huddled over against the wall asleep."

The blonde nodded in response, contemplating how to reply but before she got the opportunity to speak, Nikki began to articulate again, "I'm sorry that I stuck you in a cold shower, I had to sober you up."

"Don't apologise. To be honest, I probably deserved it." Christine's Scottish accent was thick. She understood that she did merit to be blasted by freezing water, although she wasn't sure she was thankful. Maybe she was. Maybe she wasn't. She couldn't recall the last time she had been sober since her suspension, but she could recall all that happened prior to Nikki's arrival and before she was sobered up, including kissing the brunette. That was an indication to real addiction, alcoholism. Being smother no longer effected her memory, it was just normal. "I honestly don't know what's going on regarding my job, they've tried to contact me and I missed the scheduled meeting about it. I probably don't have a job anymore. It doesn't even matter, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you, Nikki. You just just go." She was desperate for a drink. Drink away her problems. She hadn't purposely meant to sound hostile towards Nikki either, she was just aggravated.

Nikki sighed, comprehending that Christine had a significant obsession, she wasn't going to give up in helping Christine obtain the support she needed. If she continued with her current trait, things would only get drastically worse. "No." The one word was dense with authority, "We can redeem your career. You can't just throw everything away for alcohol." She stated.

Christine slammed her mug down on the chaotic table, spilling the contents due to her harsh force. She concluded that she would apologise for kissing Nikki - it was the correct thing to do - then she would discover a way of obliging her to leave so she could get the drink she craved so badly. "I'm sorry that I kissed you, I was drunk and..." She paused briefly, "It doesn't matter. Just go. Please."

The detail that Christine could remember events from being heavily wasted informed and confirmed Nikki's suspicions to just how serious the blonde's problem with alcohol actually was. "It's fine," she quickly dismissed that subject, "I'm not going anywhere...c'mon Christine, what's really going on..." Her manner was still firm but there was a prudent emotion for concern.

Christine cracked. The strain was too high, too strong, piled and piled precariously. She flopped back onto the sofa, allowing the material to absorb her exhausted body, she buried her head in her hands, tears leaking from her broken eyes and the occasional strangled sob escaping her mouth, piercing the silent atmosphere.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Oh Christine," A faint, yet emotively gloomy, sigh hovered on her coffee tainted lips. Nikki always suffered abhorrence towards perceiving anyone so acutely fragmented and miserable. It was patent that her complications in prospective were liable for her addiction; she needed support in confronting and conquering her conflict with alcohol.

She lacked proficiency in contending with someone blubbering vulnerably and hysterically, simply clueless. Christine's erratic sobs just reverberated the entire house. Nikki tentatively extended her toned arm and stationed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. An emblem of soothing reassurance. The brunette began to articulate again, although hesitant of what was the correct thing to say, "Whatever's bothering you, I'm sure we can sort it. We can fix your career, get you reinstated as headmistress...there are support groups available to help you with your alcoholism..."

Her dialogue appeared to have a negative consequence, the inverse to what Nikki had intended to transpire. The gap between the two women converted to be much more condensed, Christine vaguely tilted her head up from her hands, gasping for oxygen and burying her face into Nikki's shoulder, the serrated tears resuming with reprisal. The younger female reluctantly enveloped her arm around Christine, rubbing her back in hope of miraculously calming her marginally. The whole situation generated an uncomfortable sensation inside her, a little awkward.

"That's it, get it all out your system." Nikki lulled, her manner laced with poignant. She figured things had evidently been descending for a stint of time, perhaps tumbling rapidly in a concise spell.

Christine's intense cries finally started to abate, inhaling stunted, raspy breaths as her lungs strived to acquire the oxygen they desired. She sniffed Nikki's unique scent. So sweet and pleasant. A complete contrast to the bitter and foul odour of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke that consumed her house. She somehow felt more relaxed, secure, beneath the brunette's tender touch. Something she hadn't felt since Connor relocated to London. She still craved a drink though. Her defensive barriers had caved in, but her stubbornness still lingered.

"Take some deep breaths," The brunette instructed subtly, grasping the blonde's shoulder densely; a silent symbol of support and reassurance.

Christine complied to what she was commanded, her breathing soon stabilising to a regular rhythm with the occasional sniff, although the roasting tears still continued to penetrate from her broken eyes and roll down her damp cheeks. She couldn't prevent it no matter how hard she tried to compose herself.

They both basked the tranquility momentarily, before Nikki chose to speak again, "What's really going on, Christine?" She prodded for some more details and answers so she could create a meticulous image of what was actually happening. Her northern accent was thick - as always - but even more pronouncing with her muted voice smothered in concerning emotion. Rarely did anyone perceive this side to the brunette, she was often labelled as a robust women who infrequently displayed poignancy. But she really did care.

The blonde fiddled with her fingers, an appropriate distraction. She fleetingly established eye contact with Nikki's apprehensive orbs before diverting her blurry gaze elsewhere. She stumbled over a sentence for a while until satisfied she knew what to say, "Since Connor left for London, the house feels so forlorn and quiet; he was the main reason I remained sober. The pressure of the job...it just all got to me." She sighed glumly.

Nikki nodded as she processed her response. She understood the stress of a leadership job, acting head was a challenging role, and she'd experienced demanding positions during her time in the army. And she appreciated the feeling of being alone; what was the point? It was also a recent mood, since Vix had left upon discovering her one night stand with Hector. "Do you think alcohol's the answer?" She hoped rhetorical questions may prompt Christine in the correct direction, no adult listened to anyone reeling biased advice.

Christine shrugged, "It numbs everything," she replied bluntly.

"Disguises," The brunette corrected, "What happens when the influences of alcohol disappear? Are things better or worse?"

"This is the first time I've been properly sober for..." Christine paused and shrugged again, she couldn't remember, "Everything seems so much worse. I just want another drink." She clenched her fists hard, in pure frustration, "Normally, as the effects wear off, I have another drink. I spend my afternoons and evenings in pubs, drinking with blokes. Then I wake up in some stranger's bed. I stagger home and drink some more," she murmured, dropping head head shamefully.

"Do you want to chuck everything you've worked so hard for away? What would Connor think?" Nikki queried softly.

"Connor..." Christine mumbled the single word before hovering over what to say next, "He'd be so disappointed and humbled with me." She sighed quietly, "Of course I don't, but it's hardly that easy to get myself sorted." Perhaps she was a little sharp, she was too sharp but her desire for booze was multiplying.

"I know," Nikki's ability to remain calm was immense, dismissing the blonde's tones, "But there's help out there. One of the hardest things to began with is actually admitting you have a problem and accepting that you need help,"

The blonde nodded, loathing allowing her proud exterior to recede. She relished the tranquility for a while, twiddling her fingers anxiously, "I need help...I need to get myself sorted." She confessed, "But there's too many temptations here. Maybe I don't see the point, I don't know. It's too forlorn in this house. I need Connor."

"You can do this," Nikki reassured, "I understand, but you'd never forgive yourself if you prevented Connor from achieving his ambitions and dreams. You can't expect him to linger around here looking out for his Mum...move in with me, you won't be putting me out or anything. To be honest, I'd like the company. My house is so dead without Vix..." She trailed off.

Christine contemplated objecting temporarily, but she knew Nikki was accurate. It was the most logical and best answer for the current situation. She reluctantly nodded, "okay..." She agreed cautiously.

* * *

_A/N: It's taken me ages to write this update, I kept rewriting it and rewriting it. Not really sure whether I like it or not, but I hope you do. Thanks for reading and reviewing. So like Christine moved in with Audrey (at the end of the last block of episodes?) Christine's gonna move in with Nikki instead. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for taking so lpng to update. I've been stuck on this chapter for a while. It's just a filler chapter,and there's probably another filler chapter or two to come as I need to set the scene for my next idea. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope it's worth the wait. :0) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 5

The drive back to Nikki's house was muted, perhaps faintly awkward. Christine wasn't particularly loquacious, failing to engage at all with the brunette, simply gazing blankly out of the window, discerning the urban scenery flash past. Ominous clouds engulfed the sky, unappealing shades of grey that precipitated droplets of fine water, steadily increasing to a harsh patter against the windscreen. A rumble of acute thunder penetrated the atmosphere, followed by a crack of intense, white lightening across the opaque sky. The weather corresponded with the mood amid to the two women; disconsolate and dismal.

Satisfied that Christine was settled - or as best considering the situation - the brunette finally consented to her desire to be alone and ambled up the carpeted stairs. The blonde curled up on the leather sofa, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, rocking tentatively. Never had she craved a drink of alcohol so severely. The glass of water Nikki had handed her didn't cure her covet in the faintest. She didn't want water. Moments after the younger female and disappeared upstairs, her shaky grasp had no longer been able to clasp the crystal glass, several beads of mineral water splashed out of the area it was constrained to before she dropped the glass, sending it plunging to the floor but luckily not smashing, leaking the clear substance over the wooden surface.

Nikki entered the bathroom as soon as she had climbed the stairs, an impulsive nausea feeling consuming her frame. She figured it was probably related to all the alcoholic scents and stale cigarette smokes she had inhaled; nothing serious. She dashed her face with icy water and brushed her teeth before proceeding to her room to inquire into enrolling Christine on an alcoholics anonymous series of classes.

Christine probably wasn't going to be best pleased that she had arranged the first one for tomorrow, but the sooner she obtained the adequate support she needed, the quicker things would start to improve. Nikki was entirely mindful that she lacked the skills required to help Christine properly, there was only so much she could do. She elected to bask the more tranquil ambiance for a little longer, entailing more time to gather her patience and compel her calm posture she needed to speak to the blonde and notify her about the alcoholics anonymous sessions.

The brunette padded across the landing and entered the bathroom for a second time. The biliousness sensation still churned pugnaciously in her stomach. She still naively accused the intense foul odour cigarette smoke and booze combined created. The aroma fused to the tiny fibres in her clothing, resulting in the unpleasant smell following her with a vulgar reprisal. She hoped by showering her own cordial scent would vanish the awful redolence.

Dressed in an oversized sweater that concealed her slim build and black jogging bottoms - items of clothing she considered as pyjamas - and her short, chestnut coloured hair still damp from being freshly washed was raked into a tight ponytail, Nikki strode down the stairs, her slender fingers sliding along the banister rail. Her luscious scent masked any faint residue of the odour from the blonde's house, much more pungent.

A frown adorned Nikki's features as her radiant orbs flickered around her lounge as she comprehended that the older woman was no longer present in her lounge. A serious scowl. A sigh hinted with exasperation drifted from her moist lips, her right hand caressing her throbbing temple. Where was Christine? She started to wonder what she had actually agreed to, never anticipating this. It had been a fitful incitement of the moment, if she was honest.

A sharp clatter followed by muttered expletives soon indicated that Christine hadn't gone far. Nikki pursued the noise and raced into the kitchen, relieved and thankful to have located her but not so ecstatic as she fathomed why. Cupboard doors were hurled open, various contents spilled out onto the tiled floor. And Christine was perched in the middle of the array of items, guarding the entrance to the small cabinet that contained searching for; alcohol. Nikki's selection of intoxicated beverages wasn't very exciting though; half a bottle of whiskey, several cans of beer and lager, rum. She rummaged through the cupboard, hoping to stumble upon either vodka or wine, she wasn't fussy.

She stumbled upon a tall, fancily carved bottle and clasped her trembling fingers around it, removing it from the cupboard. Vodka. Regardless to whether it was still in date or not, she fumbled frantically to unscrew the lid but instantly paused in her actions when she heard a loud, hoarse cough.

Christine anxiously twisted her head, observing Nikki stood above her, arms folded and a stern glare plastered on her face. Busted. She dipped her head in shame, but failed to free her grasp from the bottle of expensive vodka.

"Christine," Nikki sighed as she chewed her bottom lip contemplating the best and correct way to handle the situation, "Stand up," she instructed.

The blonde obliged silently, hesitantly staggering to her feet, still clutching the fermented drink.

"Now walk over to the sink," Nikki requested, guiding Christine before she had the opportunity to object. She positioned her hand on top of the other female's, gently but still firm enough for her to have all the control she wanted, and removed the lid with her other hand. She carefully tilted the bottle to the side, allowing the substance to pour out and down the drain.

The strength Christine needed to suppress Nikki was absent, she watched in silence. Perplexed and horrified. "Why are you doing that?" She snapped, staring as the liquid seeped away effortlessly.

"You have to learn to say no, resist temptation." Nikki replied plainly, laced with little emotion and plenty of authority, "go sit in the lounge, I'll be through in a minute," she directed as the last drops rolled away,

Sulkily, Christine obeyed commands and treaded into the lounge, flopping down on the sofa. The frustration and anger burned in rage in her eyes, fists clenched tightly once again. So tight, her knuckles faded to a ghostly white.

Nikki swiftly collected all the other tin cans and bottle of alcohol she possessed and repeated her actions, depositing them down the sink. For a moment, she had considered hiding one to consume later but decided that probably wouldn't be sensible with her stomach still complexly knotted. Her money had been wasted on the booze, but she didn't care. Right now, helping Christine was her priority, whatever she had to compromise.

She walked into her lounge and balanced on the arm of the sofa, "You have your first alcoholics anonymous class tomorrow afternoon." The brunette informed her, studying her physical presence.

"Since when?" Christine retorted, certain that she hadn't booked it herself.

"Since about an hour ago. I booked it." Nikki explained, her tone calm and reasonable.

The blonde scoffed, "You had no right. I'm not going." Her manner was more abrupt and hasty than necessary but Nikki simply dismissed it.

The younger of the two had suspected that this was the reaction she would receive, "I'll take you there myself. You want to get help don't you? The sooner you go, the quicker things will start to improve and the quicker you'll start to feel better."

Christine grumbled in annoyance, "Fine!" She snapped, her agreement moody. Her current hatred for Nikki was displayed evidently, furious and aggravated by everything.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. This part is another filler, with more drama to come in the next update. Hope you like it._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 6

Nikki groaned in frustration, roused again before the strident blare of her alarm clock. It had been a long night. Extensively long. She had only successfully drifted to sleep when exhaustion ruled; probably about three hours ago. And now she was awake again. She tossed the linen covers to the side dynamically, potently disentangling her elongated limbs and planted her feet securely on the feathery soft rug. She instantly stood and paced quickly across her room and into the en suite bathroom, the nauseous sensation in her stomach increasing.

"Great," She mumbled, running her fingers roughly through her messy hair. Now she was ill; this was all she needed. She retched again until her stomach was empty of it's contents. When the sickness finally passed, and she began to feel a little better, it was too late for her to try and catch some more sleep. Her alarm had gone off. She was shattered, today was going to be equivalently as long as the night's duration.

The brunette showered and dressed in her usual smart, denim jeans, tailored blouse and blazer. Comfortable but professional. She reluctantly applied more make-up than normal, concealing her paler skin and the faint, dark circles around her eyes. She was too tired to focus properly; as a result, her eye make-up was smudged.

She wondered into the spare room where Christine was, "Is there anything you want?"

"Besides vodka? No." The blonde's response was laced with sarcasm, bad tempered and tired.

"I've got to head into work now, I'll be back later to take you to the alcoholics anonymous group." She sighed, much more content with the idea of curling up in bed and sleeping.

"Fine," Christine mumbled moodily, observing as Nikki departed and ambled downstairs.

Nikki glanced through the cupboards and fridge, searching for something with an instant energy booze. A strong coffee regularly helped, but the mug she had made earlier that morning had been discarded down the sink as it only generated nauseous feelings. She grabbed a banana and her handbag before leaving her home.

* * *

Nikki halted her vehicle in the car park of the designated location where the alcoholics anonymous class was hosted. The journey had been silent. Christine's hands were clenched in tight fists, knuckles drained white; frustration and rage was plastered across her features, fuming at the prospect of attending one of these groups. She just craved a drink; any alcoholic beverage would satisfy that intense desire. That was fragmentally where the anger also stemmed from.

"I'll wait out here, in the car." Nikki interrupted the muted atmosphere, her tone lacking emotion yet equally calm and composed; neutral. At first, she was going to offer to accompany the blonde if she wanted but the impression pungent that Christine preferred to go alone.

Christine just nodded; a vague acknowledgement. Her fingers trembled pugnaciously, it took her a few moments to open the door, fumbling carelessly for the leaver. She slammed the door shut, harshly, and treaded across the gravel car park to the door before disappearing inside. This was the last place she wanted to be.

She had entered a spacious room, bland white walls and a tacky, linoleum surface for a floor. In the middle of the room, several chairs formed a circle. And a table was pushed to the side, adorned with information booklets, bottles of water, a couple of bowls of snacks and something she wasn't entirely sure what was without closer examination - calming, herbal remedies.

The blonde obliged and perched on one of the hard, plastic chairs that really weren't at all comfortable. She was unable to remain still, constantly fidgeting. She made a faint effort to concentrate, and in all honesty, so far it didn't seem too bad.

Everything was going relatively okay, until they reached her. They were going around the entire circle, requesting names, admitting that they were alcoholics and required help and then some information as to why they started drinking. The spotlight was on her, and she loathed that. She froze, her nails dug into her leg, definitely leaving little crescent moon shapes.

"Come on, Christine. Don't be shy. It's your turn, everyone else has had theirs." The leader prodded, an easy smile that the blonde hated graced her features. Numerous pairs of beady eyes were staring at her zealously, awaiting to listen to what she had to say.

Christine's dry lips parted but swiftly clamped shut again as she basked the peace momentarily as she figured out what she wanted to say, and to some degree plucked up the courage to actually articulate, "My name's Christine...and I'm a..an alcoholic." Her Scottish accent was thick and no more than a barely audible murmur. That simple sentence had been difficult - immensely challenging - to admit, she had to allow her defensive barriers and proudness to dissolve. She had now consented to be labelled as an alcoholic, for everyone to judge and think less of her, including herself.

"What made you originally start drinking? It's important that me address these issues, Christine. If we know the source of the problem, then it's easier to help you."

Teardrops pooled in her orbs, creating a glassy film. Her emotions were mixed, but some were more prudent and powerful than others. A sudden rage of fury engulfed her, provoked by the leader and all the other alcoholics gawping at her. "You should no the answer to that!" She hissed, "You all read the newspapers? Waterloo Road's head teacher turns up to work wasted and continues to drink on premises. It's been the headline for weeks!" She snapped.

In attempt to divert Christine's attention, the woman who lead the group offered the blonde a bottle of water and some of the accompanying snacks. It had the reverse effect though. "Calm down. I understand that it's difficult but it does get easier."

Who even was this woman? Christine knew nothing about her. Absolutely nothing. It was straightforward for her to say that but to her she didn't have the slightest clue. Aggravated, she extended her arm and swiped the petite bowl out of the younger female's hand, sending it flying across the floor, shortly followed by the water, "I don't want either of them, I just want vodka!" She growled.


End file.
